The V Card
by McCarly
Summary: Keller/Ronon. This is a story about ...LOL The V-Card. Its rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. I hope everyone is doing well. This is a Ronon/Keller fic adult fic. Its my first really Adult fic. So I tried. LOL. Also, once again I know there will be spelling errors. No, flams. Before you ask, I don't use Beta's because when I have tried to use them they take forever to get back to me. So, if you can't deal with my spelling errors don't read it. The link is  on my page to the Lingerie Jennifer is wearing in the story. Or the top is anyway, just add ties to the bottoms. I hope you like the story. And thanks for reading. Happy Halloween!!!

**The V-Card.**

She had just finished blow-drying her hair, she ran her hand over the flogged mirror in her bathroom. Jennifer signed at her guilty pleasure. She loved lingerie, lacy, silk, satins, Camisoles. And she had to match. Her Cammie's always match her bra's, which matched her patties. Jen ran her hands down her white Sheer mesh Cammie which had little ties in the front, she moved down and finished tying on her barely there matching patties. She always loved the tie on patties. They reminded her of the beach and the bikini's she used to love to wear. Earth.

Today had been hell. When the new marines the had come though the infirmary for the tour of Atlantis, she had just finished up Sheppard's team and was working on Ronon's arm, she never expected to hear Billy Mathews voice. "Little Jenny Keller"

Jennifer looked up from Ronon's arm only to be pulled into Billy's arms and spun around. She heard Ronons gun charge and his hard voice "Put her down."The spinning stopped as Billy put her down. Jen looked over at Ronon. Everyone in the room had stopped to watch the show. Billy Smiled at the Ronon.

"Nothing to worry about friend, I'm not trying to steel your girl."

"Your not a friend."

"Ronon, put the gun down. They obviously know each other from home." Sheppard's voice broke though the tension, yet the only people who weren't tense, were the new-be''s team had noted the way Keller had went cold at Mathews voice. They just didn't know why. Hell, he was the only one who knew her embarrassing little secret. Jennifer put her hand on Ronon's arm.

"Ronon, its fine. Really." Ronon looked at her and nodded, he lowered the gun. Sheppard looked at Mathews who still was standing too close to Keller, who was looking like she was going to run away. Odd, that.

"Mathews? How do you know our CMO?"

"CMO? Wait Jenny? Wow, good for you. Jenny and I were stationed at SGC before she came here."

"Dr. Keller." Ronon spit out at the marine. Billy just rolled his eyes at the man and put his arm around Keller.

"The night before Jenny came here, me and a few of the base'rs had a shin-dig and miss Jen-Jen here can sure pack-um in." Billy was smiling at the room as Jennifer closed her eyes. That night Jennifer had gotten shit faced, scared to come into the unknown, and let it slip out that she was a virgin. Mathews had offered to take care of her 'problem' before the 'aleins' got to her. She said no. And now...she was in hell. She knew her face was red, but she could seem to find her voice. Billy looked at Ronon and smiled. "I see Jenny fixed that problem of hers!" Billy laughed.

"Problem?" Sheppard had noted the discomfort of the CMO but could place it.  
But if the CMO had a problem he needed to know about it.

"Oh, yup." Billy nodded and pulled Jennifer into him. "So, how was it big guy?" Jennifer looked at Billy horrified as Ronon asked the question that sealed her fate.  
"How was what?"

"Taken the V-card? Good, right?" Billy nodded up at the confused Satedan, smiling. Jennifer junket out of Billy's arm

"V-card?" Teyal's confused voice put in.

"Shit!" Sheppard whispered as Carson walked into the tention filled room.

"And just what is going on, here?" Jennifer walked over to Carson not looking into eyes. She had to get out of here, now.

"I am not feeling well, do you mind if I take off?" Carson looked at the doctor, who's head was down in shame. He looked around the room, Ronon looked pissed but just as confused Teyal. Sheppard and some of the others looked pissed. One Marine he didn't know look way to happy. Carson looked back at , who looked like she was going to break at any moment. Something happen.

"Sure, lass. Go get some sleep." Jennifer noded at Carson gratefully as she went to her office to grab her stuff. But saddly she could still hear them. "Now, somebody want to tell me what is going on?"

"I am not sure." Teyal's said.

"What's a V-card? And why would I take it from the Doc?"

"What plant are you from? Are you gay?"

"Sateda. No, I am not gay."

"OH! The alien really got her? Oh, that's good." She could hear his laughter and Sheppard's voice but she couldn't make out what he said. By the time she reached her room she had tears sterming down her face. She went into the room, locked the door, went into her bathroom and into the tube. She couldn't believe it. Everyone knew. It was going to be someones joke.. She was now a joke. The door chime brought Jennifer back to her refection. She again looked at her self in the mirror. White...Virgin... the door chimed again. She slipped on a white bathrobe. "Coming, Coming" Jennifer went to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Ronon there looking nervous.

"Can I come in?" Jennifer nodded as he entered the space filling up most of the front room. Ronon was looked at the floor as he walked in, it wasn't until that moment that he looked up. And than he just stopped. And looked at her. The tips of her golden hair were still wet, her lips red from biting them, the white bathrobe stopped at the top on her the thighs, the two half's of the garment tied together in the middle, making the neck drop down into a v-shape that showed the tops of her breasts. Making it hard for Ronon to breathe, let alone remember why he was here.

"Ronon?" Jennifer pushed some hair behind her ear at looked at him waiting.

"Right, Are you okay?"

"You came here to ask if I was okay?" Jennifer asked lost and unbelieving.

"No. Yes. I wanted to make sure you were okay but also want to ask you something that is bothering me."

"Yes, I am a virgin. Now, you can go."

"Okay, but that wasn't my question." Ronon stated oddly at her, almost like he thought she was crazy. Jennifer looked to the floor even more embarrassed than before and motioned him to take a set on the bed. Ronon moved into the room and sat at the edge of her bed, Jennifer didn't take a set but was standing in front of him waiting for his question. Ronon didn't speak until Jennifer looked him right in the eyes and than he nodded at her. "Your friend.."

"He is NOT my friend, just some guy I used to work with, got drunk with."

"Alright. He said something about...You said you were into someone else was that the truth?" Jennifer looked at him confused as to why he would ask but knew for some reason this was important to him.

"Yes and no. I was trying to... not hurt anyone. Someone else... I seen something I wasn't meant to and I found out that someone else had feelings, strong feelings for me. I just didn't want anyone to be hurt." Ronon watched her the whole time seeing that she really was trying to do the best thing at the time. He nodded at her. "Why does this matter? And why now?"

"That marine said something about Aliens and..."

"You thought I might of said that because you weren't from earth? No. Never. You should know that by should know I am not like that." Jennifer said in a whisper, hurt by Ronon's thoughts.

"I do know better. Do you have feelings for this other person?"

"Ronon, I really don't see why this matters. And to be truthful, my day... it sucked and I really want it to end. So..."

"Because of what he said? Why is it bad that your a virgin?" Ronon looked at her confused. He really didn't understand. Jennifer signed and begin to pace the room.

"Its not bad per say. But on earth it just weird that someone my age hasn't had...sex. It's... Some people think that if your a older virgin that maybe something is wrong with you." Ronon watched as she tried to explain. He knew nothing was wrong with her. Hell, as she was pacing her rob was opening more and more, showing the almost clear white top she wear. Hell, she was trying to kill him. His head jerked up as he heard her next words "Hell, maybe there is something wrong with me."

"No. There isn't." Jennifer smirk at his so sure voice. The minute Ronon had walked into the room she could start to feel her anger at the whole thing start to boil. As she was pacing it kept getting worse. "Your angry. Why?" Jennifer stop pacing at looked at the man on her bed. She really looked at him. It was no secret that every women here thought he was hot. Who wouldn't! The man oozed sex appeal. His intense emerald eyes, his tall hard body, that smile. His hair that you just wanted to pull on. Ronon shifted in his seat at Jennifer's eyes. There was a fire in them now that wasn't there before and just like that the room seemed to shifted "What?" God, even his deep voice could make a girl need a very cold shower. Jennifer smirk at him as she came to a ...idea, a thought. And than she toke the jump, and said fuck it.

"You teach right? How to fight at least.." As She was speaking Jennifer walked over to the chair and toke off her robe. She heard Ronon's in take of breath. and she walk back to stand in front of him.

"You know I do. What is this?" Ronon didn't stop his eyes from wondering her body. He couldn't have  not looked even if he tried. But who would want to try. However, this didn't feel... right. Jennifer smiled as she watched him take in her body. She knew she was always pretty but his eyes were making her feel that it was summer in AZ. But she had to be sure he wanted her.

"I need to ask you something." Ronon looked back into her eyes and nodded at her to go ahead. He wasn't sure what was going on but he wondered how far she would go before she would back down. His eyes widen as she stepped into his space putting one keen on the bed while the other one was now between his legs. Ronon didn't say a thing, he didn't move, he just looked up into her eyes waiting to see what she would do next. Their bodies were so close they could feel the heat the other person gave off. When Jennifer brought her hand to his shoulder and slowly ran it up his neck she felt the shudder run through his body. Ronon never moved his eyes from hers. Jennifer was watching her hand run over the skin of his neck. She had touched him many time but never like this. She reached the back of his neck and pulled on the back of hair pulling his head back.

Feeling her hands on him was hard enough but when she pulled his hair... Ronon closed his eyes at the pained pleasure and let out a growl at the action. The woman was trying to kill him. It toke everything he had not to move or pull her to him. He wanted her. He had since the night they were in the lock-down. When they had thought everyone was sick. When she surprised him, told him things and listen to him. All he knew at this moment was that he would fallow her lead, but it wouldn't be easy. Hell, he hadn't even touched a women...since before they made him a runner. When Ronon opened his eyes and looked into Jennifer's, seeing the fire there...he knew he would see this...whatever this was, until it ended.

Jennifer waiting for Ronon to open his eyes. She wondered if he realized his hands were in fists on each of his knees. knuckles white. When he let out that growl she felt her knees going a little week. That was something that had always got to her, with him. Always made her wonder. And she had every intention of finding out everything she had wondered about. She didn't moved until he opened his eyes. They were even deeper green than before. Even hotter. Jennifer moved closer still. Letting the front of her body almost touch his. She leaned down and softly kissed his lips, lightly bit his bottom lip making him growl again, she flicked her tongue on his lips asking for him to open up to her. He did. He still wasn't touching her, but it didn't matter, she knew he wanted to. She kissed him harder rubbing her tongue against his. He tried to deepen the kiss and she pulled back just for a moment and than kissed him again. He tried a few more times before just letting her kiss him. When she finally pulled back completely they were both breathing hard. His voice was soft and yet hard when he spoke.

"Did I answer your question?" Jennifer smirk at him and nodded. He sure as hell had. Jennifer releast his hair making him grunt. She moved her hands down the front of his chest and begin to pull his shirt over his head, she tosted it and looked down at him. He smirt as she through his shirt and raise an eyebrow at her. Jennifer dropped down to her knees and undid his shoes taking them off. When she was standing again she told him to scoot back on the bed. As he did so he said "You seem to like being in control."

"Don't you?"

"Yes, but you should know two things."

"Whats that?"

"Everything is fair." Jennifer smirk at this. She always knew he would be as blunt about this as everything else. The funny this was she wasn't nervous. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. She trusted him long before now. "And I wont just let you control everything, so you better be sure." Their eyes held for a moment. When she smirked at him he knew she was sure. He had never been more thankful. He was willing to let her play but there was no way he wasn't going to touch her. He laid back on the bed like she had ask him too, putting his hands behind his head.

Jennifer laid to his left and looked at his body. The moment he put his hand behind his head she knew that, for now, he was giving control over to her. It was a little scary but at the same time the fact that he was trusting her...perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so, I know there are Spelling errors. I KNOW!!! Now that that is said I don't want reviews telling me there are spelling errors. Thank you. The beta thing... I don't use them because when I have tried it didn't really work. Sorry.

Now as for the story. I have never went thing far in fiction or ... well, you get the point. so this is hard for me to write. I hope I made it a little bit hot. Or as hot as my mind goes anyway. LOL. I should telling you I had some issues going from point A to B but I hope what I have works... Okay so here you go.

Part 2

Jennifer was looking at his golden skin. She brought her hand down on his chest and looked up into his eyes. "I thought you said you weren't into me?" She smirked.

"I thought you said there was someone else." She smiled at him. He was right, they had both said things for the wrong reasons, when the truth was they wanted each other. Jennifer moved in to kiss his neck and slid her hand down his chest to the top of his pants. "Do you need any help?" Ronon asked.

"No, I'm good." Jennifer kissed his chest again but looked up into his eyes while doing so. She undid his pants and slid her hand in the opening take a hold of him. Ronon growled making his chest rubble and Jennifer giggle.

"You think that's funny?" He raise a brow at her. He knew before she touched him that she was determined and beautiful. Now he was finding out that she was playful and passionate, even if she didn't know it yet her self. Jennifer nodded her head at his question. She tighten her hand as she stroked him, letting her thumb rub his head before pulling up again. Her felt Ronon tense before her, moaned, eyes closed, she felt him turn to stone and grew under her hand. Watching him was making her warm, slick, hotter than she thought possible and even though she wanted this she was a bit scared at his size. She leaned in again to kiss his nipple. What Jennifer couldn't Ronon was pulling his own hair behind his head to keep from grabbing her. "You should slow down." Ronon ground, her hand felt like silk, and every time the tip of her nail ran over his head.. Ronon thought he would come out of his skin. His body was in flam's and he didn't mind at all. Jennifer didn't stop moving but did look up from kissing his neck and chest.

"Why is that. Maybe I don't want to go slow?" She tighten her hand again dragging her pinkie nail underneath the length of him. Ronon closed his eyes as she toke the breath from his body. Words were getting harder to form... hell everything was hard. But he grunted his answer to her question, with no knowledge of where he found the strength to do so.

"To long. Can't hold on." Jennifer smirks at this and moved her hand faster over him. When she saw his arms pulling on something she realized he was trying to hold on for her. Jennifer leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"It's okay. This is just round one." Ronon wasn't breathing but trying with everything to hold on. When he felt her nip his ear he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Jennifer kissed his tattoo on his neck and whispered his release in a word "promise" with that word Ronon lost his war to hold on. His hands swiftly moved to grab her head bringing it down to ravage her mouth like he was planing on taking her soon. Very soon. Jennifer moaned at his kiss. She had never been kissed like that before. Like she was someones oxygen. Oh, how she wanted to be his oxygen. When they finally released each other they were both breathing hard. The only that could be heard in the room was they intake and release of the air around them.

They staired into each others eyes. Ronon couldn't stop touching her. Everything, arms, back, the back of the thighs, he would move and pull her in for little kisses. He leaned back and look into her eyes and with a brow raise said "Your really good at that." Jennifer lost it. She was laughing and dipped her head on his chest. when she calmed a bit she looked back up at him and smiled.

"I read allot." She was blushing at her small confession. Ronon grunted at that piece of information.

"Can I barrow that book?" Jennifer looked at him for a moment before losing it all over again. Ronon loved to sound of her laughter. When he toke her hand which was still holding him and moved it up his chest, he brought it to his lip and kissed her palm. Jennifer stop laughing looking at him in amazement at the action. Ronon looked back at her. "Thank you." She smiled at him shyly and move to kiss his lips. When he pulled her closer to him the damn of emotions, of desire broke.

Ronon flipped Jennifer on her back making her laugh again, her laughter stop when he pulled away from her. Ronon stood at the foot of the bed looking down at her. This woman who had breached his heart. She was leaning against her arms looking up at him still completely covered. Still completely beautiful. "Is something wrong?" Jennifer ask. Ronon ran his hands over his hair, pulling out two dreads to use to tie the rest of his hair out of his face. He smirk at her.

"No."

"Why'd you put your hair up?"

"Wanted to see all of you. Come here." Ronon held out a hand to her. Jennifer looked at him for a moment. He wasn't the least bit shy standing there with his pants still hanging on his hips, the front still open for her viewing pleasure. Jennifer put her hand in his and he pulled her up onto her knees in keens of him. He leaned down and kissed her. Trying to put all of his love for her in that one kiss. He pulled away only when they both needed air. Jennifer looked into his eyes and smirked. She looked down at him, now, fully aroused and looked back up with a big smile. He smiled back. "Its your fault." Jennifer's mouth opened in shock at the statement.

"My flaut? Sure blame it on me." He chuckled at her.

"Well, there is no one else here. Which is a good thing because I would have to kill them for seeing this." Before Jennifer could ask what he was talking about Ronon pulled her top over her head. Jennifer squeaked and covered her breasts with her hands. Ronon smiled at this, but shook his head at her. "Sorry, no hiding allowed here." He kissed her and slowly pulled her arms away from her body, pulling her completely to his chest. Skin to skin they both moaned in the sensation. Jennifer was so caught up in him she had no idea how he got his pants off without he notice. When they pulled away she shuddered. "Whats wrong?" Ronon asked concerned.

"Nothing...I mean...Its just your...."

"I'm?"

"Your...big. Really big and trust me I should know. I mean, I am a doctor." Ronon smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Doc. It'll work, promise." Jennifer looked up to see his amused loving eyes looking back at her. She rolled her eyes at his teasing. Ronon moved them so that they were laying on the bed. There was just enough light in the room so that they could see each other. When he moved between her legs he kept her eyes lock on his. "Are you sure?" Jennifer looked at him, this strong powerful man, this man who could hurt her so easily but would do anything to keep that from happening and she knew that he was perfect. She pulled him down by his hair to kiss him with everything she had, giving him the answer they both wanted. Tomorrow would be time enough to talk about everything tonight was to be taken.

Ronon was amazed by her passion. He was amazed that for someone who had never done this, who was Innocent, made every move....made him burn. As he kissed her back he moved his hand down her body, feeling her soft skin down to the ties that held his prize from him. He release the cloth from her body, his hips holding her open to him and as he shifted into her thought 'home.' Ronon when to the hilt and waited for her body to adjust. Jennifer hurt but not in a bad way. She felt a pinch him went into her, but it wasn't the pain she was expecting for his size. Jennifer opened her eyes when she realize he wasn't moving. His concerned eyes made her heart moved faster. She smiled up at him letting him know to smiled back than took her mouth as he took her body, making Jennifer think this was what it felt like to be driven out of you mind and when she exploded taking her heart from her body his name came out of her lips making Ronon moan.  
It took Jennifer a long moment to catch her breath, for her blood to slow to a simmer just so she could relized that he was still hard in her and she moaned again opening her eyes to his firy green ones. "You didn't think I was done with you, did you?" His smile was wolfish as he slamed back into her making her body hum all over again.

Sometime later, they laid together pretzel-ed together. Hands still moving, touching, almost in fear the other would disappear. Jennifer moved to look up at Ronon as just mused out loud. "I thought men just did and went to sleep." Ronon burst out laughing, his chest rumbled making Jennifer smile loving the sound.

"That's a sad man. And I am not sad." With that Ronon proceeded to prove to her how wrong she was and how happy she made him.

The end.... Smiles


End file.
